Resilient
by RosamundPike
Summary: Tonks was patrolling Hogsmeade village, when a Death Eater ambush happened. too late to seek help she fights although all doesn't go as planned as foreign spells meet her. She gets kidnapped by Lucius to get questioned on whereabouts of Harry Potter. Longer/different version of 'Death, please come quick and easy'
1. Chapter 1

**This is a longer, different and less dark version of 'Death, Please Come Quick and Easy'. The first few chapters will be the same minus a few minor changes. **

Eyelids too heavy to lift, she was stuck in a macabre darkness. Shadows twisting and squirming, suffocating her, nothing she could do. Feeling emotionally and physically drained her senses clouded, although irked when a new different feeling crept inside her. A sting in her left..or right side, too dark to even recognise the directions apart. This sting grew deeper and more painful. Then she noticed the taction of cold metal bounds around her ankles and wrists. _Well fuck. _The new distractions on her body weighed heavy on her brain and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_I was on duty with Kingsley, patrolling the tranquil grounds of Hogsmeade when the ambush started. Death eaters flew in and out of the shops, causing chaos, fires commencing. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kingsley's lynx patronus shoot out the end of his wand undoubtedly attempting to pursue help but was interrupted by a hooded figure firing a disarming spell at him. Kicking my Auror gears in, I shot at that particular person immobilising him but others were quick to react. Kingsley was knocked backwards, unconscious. With brisk movements I started my own attack, bashing out spells as quickly as possible. Few of the hooded figures fell, when I was foolish enough to think _I_ was _winning. _A purple jet of light shot at me, hitting me squarely in the stomach, pain quickly spreading through the rest of my abdomen. Doubling over in pain, I saw another electric blue curse being shot, and I immediately felt a cold sensation spreading. _Was this one of the Death Eaters own?_ The dreaded feeling of heavy irons closing my eyelids shut, and a burning tingle gnawing through my skin, almost acid like; my knees buckled and I fell to the cold cobble ground, welcoming sleep. Last thing I recognized was the evil clutch around my neck and then _obscurity.

"Rennervate."

A blurry voice. She didn't quite understand what he said, but it _definitely_ was a he.

Her eyelids popped open yet her eyesight was befogged so all that she witnessed was a tall well-built figure. Black cloak lined with silver was all her dizzy eyesight let her see, and silvery blonde hair reaching his elbows. A stick was pointed her way.

_What. _

As her vision unloaded, the features of the mans face became visible; she made out cruel piercing blue eyes, a thin mouth stern in a tight line, a pointy nose. _Lucius. _The whole face wore a calm yet resentful expression and overall a very unnerving one at the time that she caught a mischievous yet slightly wanting expression in his eyes before they turned eye cold once again.

"We'll do this nice and simply, Niece. Give us the location of Mr Potter and how to get to him and we can let you go freely and unharmed. Fail to specify the location of the Potter boy and your future holds dire consequences."

"What did you do to Kingsley!" she demands, all too loudly for her recovering body, a wave of pain smashing in her head.

"Now now, _Nymphadora.. _You do not want to make this more difficult than it is, given the situation you are in; you are in the weaker position. You are in no spot to be asking me questions, and given your state I'd say you are in dangerous territory. Please feel free to voice out loud the appropriate answer as I will not give chances, nor am I merciful."

"Oh do tell me, my darling Uncle, the location of my companion Kingsley, as I am not patient, nor afraid of your moronic threats."

His harsh featured morphed even sourer, and he smirked bitterly before seething out "Crucio." pointing his wand at the girl.

Even the strong willed fighters could not stop the screams. Sore, wrenching, tormenting escaped her mouth raucously. All she could feel pain, like hundreds of red hot knives being stabbed into her body. She lost the ability to breathe as she started to choke. Choked for air, as the devils fingers made their way up their throat.

The terrible fated curse was lifted and she regained control of her breathing. Her body was sore; she could barely move a finger. Panting heavily she looked her uncle straight in the eye.  
"I'm a strong willed person, one curse although agonizing it is, is not making me spill _anything." _

A look of disbelief flashed across her uncle's face quickly returning to their usual nasty demeanour. He pointed the wand at her again, a gently flicked it. Her right leg snapped at a direction it shouldn't and almost immediately devilish pain reached her. Another flick and her left leg did the same. A scream tore the way out of her throat. An additional flick and her elbow joints snapped out of the socket. Tears discharged out of her eyes and a wrenching sob freed itself from her lips.  
Another flick and all her limbs were back in rightful place accompanied by a foul snap of bones clicking back into place. She barely managed a whimper.

"I ask again, little niece, where is Mr Potter. I am too running out of patience, and studying your given state, you will barely last a day in this place."

_I might as well just die here. _

_**No**__ Nymphadora_ Galatea Tonks, where is this strong spirit you mentioned, _eh? Do not give up. Dying will only give Lucius the satisfaction of being able to say he _murdered_ Nymphadora, the half-blood spawn of a blood traitor mother and a muggle-born father._

"Mr Potter as you so poshly put it is currently hiding up your ass, Mr Lucius Malfoy."  
Lucius, so astounded by her cheek, strode over to her a slam his palm into her face, the silver hand having a rightful effect, blood trickling out of her nose.

He stepped back drawing his wand out again. "Legilimens!"

_A seven year old Nymphadora sat in Sirius' lap, her body moulding against his, her hair a bright pink, a radiating smile spread on her face filling her room with happy aura, as he held a book. "…the beautiful Snow White walked into the cosy little hut, noticing an extinguished fire, a vase of leaves on the wooden table and beds. Seven beds…"_

A white flash and a deep inhale.

_Her nervousness was clearly noticeable, as her hair absentmindedly turned grey as she walked the three steps leading up to the stool. She sat down, surprisingly without falling, and McGonagall set the musty old hat on her head. "Hmm…" she jumped. "A half-blood girl with faint traces of the Black Family roots…daughter of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.. hmm those two should never be mixed..but where should be put you? I ponder on your loyalty. Is it to your friends, the world or your Black family..hmm yes yes, I glimpse great things..great things for you my dear. I know; HUFFLEPUFF!" She let out a sigh of relief and her hair changed back to her luminous pink._

Flash

_She made her way through the large cranky doors of Grimmauld Place; the lean darks halls of the place smelling of dust, mould and somewhat of firewhisky. Following Mad-Eye through the eerie hall, her foot caught on something and she stumbled over, leg bruising. A tough yet gentle hand pulled her up by the arm. She spun around to come face to face with a man, black matted hair up to his shoulders and big wondrous grey eyes, a kind mischievous twinkle to them accompanied by an amused smirk. "Sirius!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, his big strong arms wrapping around her waist and spinning her round. _Just like he used to.

Flash

_The bed covers soaked, damp from sweat as two lovers lay underneath just after a passionate love making. Their bare bodies pressed against each other, as each looked the other in the eye panting heavily but smiling nonetheless. His fingers played with a lock of her now rainbow coloured hair. "I love you."_

Back to present day, she felt drained at her weak attempts of fighting him off, forehead dripping with sweat.

"Splendid." Her uncle drawled on in monotony.

"Back off, back the fuck off. Who gives you a right to look there? WHO! Those a private, not to be shared with anyone you sick FUCK!" She snarled viciously.

"Dear, dear Nymphadora. How must I get this into your thick skull? I am merciless and a man who does not give a shit about your personal space. Give me the location of Mr Potter or I shall do this again."

"No." she spat.

"Legilimens."

_Three year old Nymphadora held a white rabbit, stiff and eyes pooled over with white substance. Giving in to the resistance to cry, she sobbed into the fluffy rabbits fur._

Flash

_She was seven. An excited little girl bounced down the stairs, ecstatic to be meeting her aunts after years of nagging and pleading. Her mother opened the door and there stood a tall lady, long blonde hair with streaks of brown flowing to her waist; blue wide eyes and pursued red lips. The lady next to her was smaller in size and had an hourglass figure wearing a black lacy dress with boots to match. Her facial features similar to her mother's yet there seemed to be an unkind quality about them. Her eyes a shade darker bore a brooding nasty look as both her aunts spied down upon the little girl as if she was an ant, ready to be tread on._

"_Ah well isn't it the young cockroach brat, spawn of the mudblood giving us a bad reputation we hold most dear." Bellatrix spoke, with a snarling aura to each and every word._

Flash

_More chaos progressed, in the mysterious round room with a single arch in the dead centre. Harry, she could see Harry duelling with Rodulphus LeStrange. _Harry, he was okay_. She exhaled in relief. She heard a cackle from behind, spinning to find her beloved aunt pointing a wand directly at her heart. Swiftly, she fired a spell at her only to be deflected. She fired another, and another only to be deflected again. Her aunt threw a spell at her, her dodging it only _just_. Duelling like this carried on like a seesaw, no one having the upper hand for long enough. Her eyes darted briefly across the room noticing Mad-Eye's body laying bleeding on the ground, his magical eye wheeling freely around. Harry was still okay. This brief moment of lost concentration, the older, more experienced and overall cruel aunt assailed on Nymphadora, bombarding her with foreign spells, she did not have time to deflect or dodge. As an astonishingly painful curse hit her in her shoulder, she stumbled backwards tumbling down the stone benches, each snapping another bone in her body until darkness overwhelmed her senses. _

"As much as I do enjoy your Aunt violating you, I am running out time, Miss Tonks. If you don't state where Harry James Potter is right this minute, I am going to use the final and most horrible method of persuasion, which I can tell you, you will enjoy least of the others. It is guaranteed that your strong spirit will never be same again." He added a menacing glare.

"I am foremost loyal to the Order and will not give it to horrendous threats, as dreadful as they sound, o mighty uncle."

With a curt nod, he strode over to her, pushing himself on top of her. He tore her legs apart, no doubt leaving nasty red marks on her skin. She, recognising the situation she was in fought back, she clamped her legs shut and spit in his face. When she dared to glimpse his face, he wore a carnal grin on his face and his fingers crawled under her top; they scarcely made contact with her breast when the door crept open.

"L-Lucius.. t-he Dark Lord requires your p-presence-" Tonks stifled a chuckle at how nervous the man who betrayed her lover and her cousin was.

"Give me the location of Mr Potter." Her uncle's face was uncomfortably close and he seethed into her ear.

"No." She replied icily.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is an essential filler, so nothing has changed..**

This was his first full moon, without anyone being _there. _He utmost missed _their _company. The feeling of when Sirius reciprocated to match his painful transformation, both becomes the son of canine. Even though he wasn't in his absolute physical mind, he could undeniably feel a tinker of happy emotion that he didn't want to attack a son of Adam or daughter of Eve, not attempt at harming himself. Sirius would keep an eye out, large padded paws at the ready to stop him from demolishing anything too dangerous or even Padfoot himself; but he never would as under the moons influence they were cousins. After sun rose, two slept on cotton candy soft mattress soundlessly until Nymphadora came in with two plates stacked with pancakes topped with peanut butter and bananas. As the two gorged themselves into the lovely breakfast, she would prepare hot, muscle relieving baths, unclenching the tense back and bone joints for Remus while Sirius much to his dismay, _smelled. _

In gratitude to the most loyal, destructive minded serial killer and cruciatus curse specialist, Sirius couldn't be there anymore. But he, Remus, was not short of company. As to assure her safety, he would not allow her to sit in with him while he is man wolf, where she would be most vulnerable to attack. But as the sun freed him from his curse, she would always be there; the bubble-gum pink hair and a smile that would make Satan look up from what he was doing and re-consider his _whole _life of wrongdoings. She would bring extra snacks, insisting he needs some food as he looked peaky. For hours on end they would sit on the bed, her behind him massaging his shoulders. She would help patch up his freshly made wounds the best she could and she left him feeling a whole _ten years younger._

The first two full moons without either of them were dreadful. He felt as if he was in a dark, very dark tunnel as he was forced to keep walking to the exit he guaranteed was not there. His post transformation pain was throbbing as he pondered on why he was so reluctant to let Tonks in. Even though he had his own selfish reasons, who wouldn't want gentle fingers that felt like an angel, caressing his sores and her plump lips kissing his cheek if he ever looked too grim, only for him to feel the burning sensation of her happiness to last all day.

His head still nagging about last night, emotions of deep-felt regret, sadness and hopelessness galloped around his skull, he rose from his bed, his knees almost giving way reminded him of the ghastly two full cycles of the moon he had to endure. He slumped down the stairs of Headquarters, eyes drooping; back hunching. The difference between an unfortunate body who got kissed by a Dementor and Remus were a close call.

He walked vociferously into the Headquarters' kitchen and collapsed into a chair. He rubbed his eyelids in feeble attempt to wipe any traces of tiredness away, and he looked around the room. Seeing as he was the last to arrive, the emergency order meeting assembled instantly.

"As you are all fully aware the location of Miss Nymphadora Tonks has not yet been currently endowed. And seemingly there are no leads or clues to where the girl is the lack of Death Eater activity suggests that they're up to something. This suspicious behaviour is increasingly alarming as I fear anything the Death Eaters wanted from her; they have as they do not feel the need to raid for more Order members. Of course, Death Eaters aren't going to hand her back unharmed and well."

"Constant vigilance to the mind an' all, if she's already _dead _then what is the logical argument to finding her?"

"Kingsley did specify that it was indeed Death Eaters who caught the girl…"

"A good idea would be to ambush all the Death Eater's homes…" He felt vengeful in a way towards Kingsley; he was supposed to be the older, responsible one out of the pair guarding Hogsmeade. _Wasn't he supposed to be the one protecting her in case anything happened?_ And it did. His Nymphadora was snatched right under his nose. She meant everything to him, more than people realised. She was related to Sirius Black, his only connection to his teenage hood friend. Not only that but she made him feel young and whole all over again, much like Sirius. And of course, she _loved_ him; he often did question why such a happy young soul could love a broken shattered _beast. _With all these great treasures now absent what was a man to do?

"…And incredibly foolish and dangerous." What's life without a little risk? What's life knowing you had the opportune moment to help a loved one, but failed as a result of cowardice?

"A death wish if you ask me." Remus looked around in disbelief at the people surrounding him. They cared for Nymphadora, yet they didn't demonstrate any devotion to her rescue mission. It has been _two months. _Two months without his love can really wound a mans heart.

"My money's on the Lestrange's!" Molly Weasley growled, her face flushed in red hot disapprobation for the family.

"We need a carefully organized plan to get to and fro the Death Eater's homes without the complete brood of Death Eaters noticing."

"And yet if we plan times carefully and linger too long in one area, the Death Eaters are bound to notice…"

"And in result of this observance, they will feed this information to Nymphadora's captor and they will surely move her elsewhere."

"We should start as soon as possible, to ensure her safety for the _future."_

"I will allow a team of no more than six to raid each home. Perhaps if we start the raid as soon a physically possible, we will catch the Death Eaters off guard."

"They've had _two months_ to plan this…what if it's all a trap…to-to capture us _all?"_

He lifted his heavy body off the chair and made his way upstairs, a spark igniting. Perhaps there is still a chance that his dear Nymphadora is alive. In no time at all his angel will be back into his arms, safe and sound, having the beast protect from all harsh obstacles life has to offer her, Beauty and the Beast, he mused and smiled hollow smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Her body reduced to a skeletal frame. Her eyes drab and lacking the sanguine glow, her skin dim marginally grey and giving off the idea that it was _melting_ though the bone gaps.

_She lay in a bed propped up against the mushy pillows that kept her sore back from throbbing. Sleep deprived she prearranged to doze off yet a man trudged in, his age was evident as the premature wrinkles and cicatrix spreading from the right side of his face to left. Stirring awake she actualized the man standing in the room. "Remus." She croaked her voice harsh from disuse as a product of grief. The dear they were grieving over, she resembled plenty. Her au natural form represented his swimmy grey eyes and high cheekbones gave her stunning elegancy to her beauty. Just like Sirius, she had the same wavy hair to the shoulders although mousy brown, unlike the stormy black he had._

"_You..need to..i.."_

_She exhaled sorrowfully, casting her eyes down. "I'm sorry. I'm making this harder for you."_

_He indicated a quick nod. "I can't metamorphose, you know. Not yet." _

"_No really Dora, it's okay. __You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do." They shed a moment of silence reminiscing the favourable memories with Sirius. "I…It's time for your cream…"  
She lifted up her t-shirt to reveal angry purple bruises covering her ribs and abdomen. Remus gingerly spread the ointment onto her flesh. She moaned in pleasure as his amiable fingers caressed her skin._

_"No matter what your heartache may be, laughing helps you forget it for a few seconds." She breathed._

The absence of his hands assuredly made her thirsty for him, now more than ever, the vacancy of them leaving a hollow, needy feeling; she, required _his _presence to keep her normality.

His latest attack was so sudden and onslaught, displaying just how execrable and unsparing her uncle really was. She was abhorred that this perilous man was her _family. _It was an abomination, how could her dear aunt married so badly? For protection, money and to maintain loyalty from her family, _was it really worth it_? Evidently she saw the cruelty this man possesses?

Next his hands encased themselves around her throat. She notices an intense nothingness at first, like when one cannot breath, you can't feel the air and it overwhelms you. And as soon as you realise what's happening, panic kicks in and this is where the pain happens. Her senses inebriated; her eyes opaque with a milky colour. When he withdrew his fingers, she took an arduous breath. Her throat burned; scorched from deficit of water.

She was left to lie in the charcoal black room, detached from any human hustle. Excessively grown fingernails delineated the bumps and bruises, lacerations around her body cringing at the remembrance of how _weak_ she thought she'd been. She feigns her own weakness as a hope of him hurting her _less. _Imitating her own weakness, instead of fighting back fiercely like the wolfess she is. Acting out upon what her body tells you what to do, instead of the steady brain although she was convinced she was going slightly insane. _She already gave him the satisfaction of thinking he'd won, that he'd overpowered her, that he's conquered her inner strength leaving a frightened little girl behind._ She mused over how displeased she was with herself as she groped her stomach in hopes of making that tiny hill vanish.

_As two bodies lay compact together, his hands traces his fingers lightly up and down her hip bones almost seductively, she reposed on top of his chest, fingernails curling themselves in his chest hair as she smiles playfully. _

"_Remus?" she looks up a hopeful glint in her eye._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Have you ever thought about having children?"_

_Resentment flashed in his eyes and quickly disintegrated. His eyes softened yet the hostility was still lingering. _

"_Nymphadora, as much as I would adore having children, I am a werewolf therefore this wipes out any chances of me having a baby. What if it develops lycanthropy? I couldn't stand myself if I brought this condition unto an unborn child, so innocent, so sweet. Furthermore, I am too poor to even support it. You wouldn't want to establish such a life on a child, would you Tonks?" _

"_I..I was just asking." She replied somewhat regretfully, yet she flashed a quick smile and returned to her position resting on Remus._

Her love made it definite that he did not want a child. But what about _this one? _It wasn't his, but would he still love her same? She did not even commemorate the attack but her brain visualised everything this villain did to her; the pain seemed to reside within her body: all over.

But nothing distressed her more than the matter that _he'd_ marched through her mind as if it was his land, and seen everything. Everything from the relationship with Charlie and Bill to their mother, to her mother, her mentor and finally her lover; he'd seen. Was their life at even more risk now? Now that her intimate relationship was intruded on, would they target him even more? She couldn't dare think what would happen if they murdered her sweetheart. _Remus._ She penalized herself mentally about her lack of control at the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

Images of him pale and cold lying on the ground. Cold and bloody. Cold and still, almost peaceful. She wailed as these pictures flew through her mind one by one. She let her calm façade crack as a fresh tear ran down her cheek. More and more tears streamed down her cheeks and sad whimpers escaped her throat. She swore to herself that she would not become weak but she couldn't help it. Her lover might be dead, could be dying and she was helpless locked in here. This was her fault.

_It's okay, we all need a good cry in a while._

I killed you.

_Not yet._

I'm at fault. I'm a weak woman.

_Don't beat yourself up about it. Malfoy is powerful._

I'm too weak for a strong handsome man like you.

_I won't be handsome much longer._

Remu-

_It is all your fault. _

Remus-

_You could've tried harder. Now I'm-_

Remus; Malfoy is powerful, I-

_You could've tried harder._

Remus please.

_Now I'm dead._

REMUS.

_Dead, dead, dead._

REMUS. She screamed again.

_Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead…_ the voice whispered.

Suddenly her body clenched, unclenched and clenched again. Her crucial organs felt as if they were turned off, and her back arched under the cramps in the muscles. Her bronchial tubes contracted, she couldn't breathe. Her mouth gaped open trying to suck in more air, but her attempts fell flat. The realisation that no air is going in made her mind stress even more as her body started convulsing. She thrashed painfully on the floor, before blood started to trickle down her nostrils. When her muscle seizures stopped, her bronchial tubes widened again, letting her suck in sweet air. As time ebbed on she folded into herself, curling up in a tiny ball; bones more distinct. She appeared more childlike, diminutive and frail all the more so.

_Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus…._

She fell into a troublesome sleep.

After duration of consternation, her uncle staggered in, outraged and sullen a fair amount of blood oozing out of a head wound.

"You" he snarled with most hostility he could utter, eyes glowing a fiery red. "Come here, little _niece."_ Drunken murderous raving lunatics, certified insane, could not scare her as much as he scared her right now.

He groped her arm in a solid grasp and wrenched her up. Hauling her across the hall, he seemed agitated. This pleased her as she smiled despite the circumstances. As they ascended many stairs and wandered through almost maze like corridors she contemplated _why the rush. _As the walk stretched, peculiar sounds radiated from the concrete walls.

"Come now Nymphadora, move _faster_." He hissed, almost pleadingly.

"Why?" she challenged. He turned around to look at her; she shot him a mischievous smirk.

"Why? WHY?" he roared. On cue a small figure entered the corridor the uncle and niece were situated in, and forthwith squeaked and pivoted back down the second corridor.

"WORMTAIL!" Wormtail gave an inhumane frightened whine and turned to face his superior.

"Y-yes master?" shakily spoken.

"How do the Order know, it is _this_ house?"

The littler man reached a hand a hand hesitantly to his master, then drew back realising the consequences. "I…it wasn't m-me… someone let it slip..."

"You mean to declare that another Death Eater who resides in this residence is ludicrous enough to announce the boarding of my niece to the Order? Why that's absurd."

"Ah..ah..they're raiding all of our homes they say…"

"Then why are they hosting a tremendous attack on _this_ house in particular?" Lucius then let go of his vice grip on Nymphadora.

"I-it's so big master. It's so big they..they wouldn't find her…"

"Ah, how can I not be capable of thinking this up on my own?" he said monotonously. An evil sneer played up on his lips as she advanced on Wormtail.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO." He shrieked at the taller man, grasping his robes for support as he sobbed out the words. "You have no idea what those Dumbledore's squads can do. They hurt me...the mutt used the cruciatus on me. Ahhh!" he sobbed harder into Lucius' robes, cheeks grazing, mouse like, the fine material.

Nymphadora's heart warmed. _The mutt used cruciatus. _Remus used an unforgivable to be given the whereabouts of her; she didn't think he had the wits to do so. A wave of nausea swept over her. Her love was using an unforgivable for her, on his teenage hood best friend. It didn't feel right. After all friendship roots grow deep. He would use it for an annoying twenty-three year old woman with the almost annoyingly pink hair that he knew not long? Was she really worth it? She declined that thought, and snapped out of her reverie. Her uncle Lucius was _torturing _the poor man, weeping on the floor, red liquid staining the perfect white marble. _He betrayed them, he betrayed them, he betrayed them. _And yet all she could muster sympathy for the man sprawled onto the floor, shrieking in vast amount of pain.

She settled her sore hands on her ears to disconnect with his wails and used her uncle's moment of distraction to escape. She ran down the hallway, despite the ill feeling of queasiness, _she had to establish an exit._ Her ears located the sound of the crashes and clangs of the battle and sensed she was near. Adrenaline rushed through her, she was determined to fight and see the daylight once more. With thoughts of positivity she rushed up the last flight of stairs and scrambled directly into the pit fire.

_Six of hers were here _against a much greater numbers of Death Eaters. She placed her eyes on Remus, fighting four of Voldemort's cronies at once. Her heart pulled. She wasn't questioning his strength and ability to duel but she didn't feel this ending well. Panicking, she picked up a fragment of rubble the battle caused and ventured a throw, only to have it slip out of weak hands..

Unanticipatedly a cold breeze permeated the room, and the ones fighting glanced around while the Death Eaters cackled. Voldemort stood at the centre of the room fury etched onto his face, his cold red eyes glancing around the room.

"Whatever is this…" he said almost calmly. With one sweep of his wand, all the order members of the Order were on their knees, writhing in pain as Voldemort cackled. When the cruciatus curse was lifted and everyone healed from the pain, everyone jumped into action once more, firing spells at Voldemort. He flicked them all away with ease, a tight lipped smile forming on his lips. Another swipe of his wand and everyone was knocked backwards including his followers, but then he stood back allowing his Death Eaters to attack once again.

Startlingly a pair of calloused hands grabbed her arm viciously; she turned her head and to her horror, Lucius Malfoy held her, ready to drag her away. Swiftly thinking, with her free arm she elbowed her uncle in the face. He, caught by surprise, stood stunned for a second and Tonks used this to grab his wand out of his hand and use a stunner on him. She too, hurried towards Remus, where she fought with him back to back. She linked her free hands with his and they fought together with renewed strength.

When the battle was breaking up, Remus spun around and flung his arm around his girlfriends' waist, the other pulling her head closer to his capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She kissed back vigorously and her hands ran from his hair to his back, and around his chest, exploring his body to verify that he was real, and not dead. _Not dead, not dead._ Her mind danced to this tune, and she felt like she could've done a cartwheel at this moment.

The special moment aborted when she felt Remus gurgle and collapse right onto her. Her much smaller frame toppled back too, and she realised that her love was bleeding, right in the rib. Everyone in the room was shocked, and looked around for who cast this spell and Bellatrix showed up from the shadows, cackling.


End file.
